


Tinselmas

by Danger_Zone24



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Decorating, M/M, Shenanigans, Tinsel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danger_Zone24/pseuds/Danger_Zone24
Summary: Sam + Gabriel + TinselWhat could happen? No tricks for sure...





	Tinselmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Archangell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangell/gifts).



Sam barely had time to look up from his book as Gabe came barrelling into his room, almost knocking him off his bed. He barely managed to grab a hold of the bed to steady himself.

“What the hell? What’s gotten you all excited?”

Gabriel was buzzing with excitement, unable to sit still for a moment, “Come on, we need to decorate…”

“But we’ve already spent the last week decorating, pretty much non stop. I don’t think we could get any more stuff up,” said Sam as he scratched his head, confused.

“We really have no where near the right amount of tinsel up. I brought more,” Gabe informed Sam as he pulled him through the hallways of the bunker to the War Room.

When he saw the room Sam’s mouth fell open with shock, “Wow! When you said more, you weren’t kidding. Where are we going to put all of it?”

“Up, duh.”

“Yeah, but Gabe, that’s a lot of tinsel,” Sam said gesturing around, “I’m not sure if you’ve noticed but there’s so much it takes up an ENTIRE room. It seriously looks like Rudolph or some elf puked in here.”

Gabriel laughed as he dove head first into the pile and rolled around, “Great isn’t it? Come on Sammy, lets get started.”

“Fine, though I think you should just snap your fingers to put it up,” huffed Sam pulling at the nearest strand to untangle it.

 “Where’s your Christmas cheer Sam-moose?”

Ducking Sam narrowly missed the ball of tinsel Gabriel had lobbed at his head, “What, you’re actually going to make me put all this up? So I get Christmas cheer?”

 “Well, yes. I’m just here to supervise and provide refreshments.”

“You mean that liquid sugar you call lemonade.”

“Yum!” Gabe got up and walked over to Sam, reaching up to give him a kiss on the cheek before grabbing a glass of lemonade that he’d conjured up off the table.

“If you say so. It’s a wonder neither of us are diabetics.”

“Angels…”

“Can’t get sick, I know. Now pass me some tape or something so I can stick this up. And I don’t suppose we have a ladder do we?” Sam queried as he looked around for a ladder.

“You’re so tall you don’t need one,” teased Gabe, handing Sam some tape.

———— 

Wiping sweaty hair out of his eyes, Sam stood back and surveyed his work. Both Gabriel and he had hung a lot of the tinsel up, so much so that the bunker didn’t seem to have an empty spot. Even the roof had some hanging down from it, and the pile in the War Room still seemed as full as ever.

“Hey Gabe?” he yelled out, wondering where his angel had gotten too.

“Yes, my ray of sunshine?” asked Gabe as he appeared at Sam’s side.

Sam wrapped his arms around Gabe and pulled him close for a hug, “We could, theoretically, since we still have a lot of tinsel, decorate Dean’s room for him as well. It may help him get more Christmas cheer.”

Gabriel’s face lit up, “Great idea! Is his car here too?”

“Actually, I think it is! I heard Cas and him argue about leaving it here! This is fantastic!” said Sam as he all but bounced towards the garage.

“I knew it wouldn’t take long to get you into the Christmas cheer,” chuckled Gabe as he followed with an arm full of tinsel.

Stopping Sam turned back asking, “But would you consider this sharing the Christmas cheer or pranking someone?”

“I see that lawyer-ness hasn’t left you,” Gabe said as he pushed Sam the rest of the way to the Impala.

“Lawyer-ness? Seriously for the archangel in charge of delivering messages, you sure have such a way with words.”

Gabe made a face, “Ha ha, come on. You put some tinsel around the steering wheel and I’ll put some in the exhaust.”

\----

“It looks good,” grinned Gabe, watching as Sam put a giant tinsel bow on the hood.

Sam turned to look at him, matching his grin, “Good? It’s fantastic. It’s a giant tinsel-mobile”

“His room now?” asked Gabe.

Sam’s grin grew wider, “Hell yes!”

Both men ran out of the room and raced towards Dean’s room, laughing as they pushed each other, trying to trip the other one up.

\----

“Saaammmm…” whined Gabriel, hopping from one foot to another.

“Yeah?” Sam replied over his shoulder, not stopping from taping the tinsel he had to the headboard of Dean’s bed.

“I need your shoulders, I can’t reach the top of the cupboard or the door frame,” Gabe pouted.

“Can’t you just fly up?”

“No. It won’t be as fun. Please, Sammy?” Gabriel pouted more and tried to use the puppy dog eyes he had learned from Sam himself.

Huffing Sam taped the last bit to the frame before turning towards his boyfriend, “Fine. Come here then.”

It took several attempts before Gabe finally got up on Sam’s shoulders.

“Is this really what the weathers like up here? It’s a wonder you get enough oxygen,” he asked as Sam stood up from where he was sitting on the bed.

“You’re so funny. Just put the tinsel up,” grumbled Sam handing up some tape and tinsel.

Getting the angel down from his shoulders was difficult but eventually Sam flopped down on the bed making Gabriel tumble off, which gave Sam the perfect opportunity to begin tickling him.

“Hey, stop. Stop please. Sammmm,” laughed Gabe as he tried getting away.

“Nah uh.”

“Please Sam. SAM!”

“Sammy? What the hell?”

Both men stopped, turning sheepishly towards the door where Cas and Dean were standing.

“Do you think he likes it?” Gabriel loudly whispered to Sam.

“Like it?” Dean looked around with a murderous look on his face, while Cas looked on with an amused look on his.

“Maybe we shouldn’t point out the rest of the house or the car,” Sam suggested, making Dean bolt.

“WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BABY?”

“I like what you did,” said Cas as looked out of the room at the rest of the bunker, “But I suggest you go out and get some pie for Dean.”

“Yeah, come on Sam, we deserve a break. How do the Bahamas sound?”

\----

Tumbling onto the surf Sam hugged Gabriel and laughed. Gabe had been right the tinsel had brought him Christmas cheer. It was turning out to be one of the best Christmas’s ever, and he didn’t even care what payback Dean had in store.

He just hoped Dean didn’t find the buckets of glitter that Gabriel had stored in the library room.


End file.
